


Communicating

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, ah well, dorky space boys deserve happiness, the shortest one to date, theyre communicating hallejuah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both exhausted but they found each other.</p><p>-</p><p>The one where they talk to each other, except there's not much talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communicating

**Author's Note:**

> i jUST REALIZED THIS ENTIRE SERIES IS A VERY ODDLY STRUCTURED 10 + 1 FIC
> 
> 10 TIMES KEITH AND LANCE FAILED TO COMMUNICATE AND THE ONE TIME THEY DID

Keith was wondering if being stranded on an alien planet was how he died when something big, blue, and feline started entering the atmosphere. "No way." He whispered as the Blue Lion set down on the beach. 

"Lance!" He yelled, running out to meet him.

"Keith?" He turned around, eyes widening as they looked at each other. "I didn't know-"

"How are you-"

"I thought you were all-"

"How did you-"

"Where's Red is she-"

"Are you okay-"

Lance grabbed the back of Keith's head and kissed him. 

Keith made a muffled noise before kissing him back. 

Keith pulled him closer, not wanting him to leave again, not wanting him to go. Lance seemed to have the same sentiment.

Yah, this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day ill do a follow up series about their beautiful relationship with lots and lots and LOTS of actual healthy communication but for now I'm working on a new project!! It's called By God Don't Let Go Of Me and it's a multichaptered Klance fic because I'm in too deep with this ship. link [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7971325/chapters/18233320)
> 
> remember kids this series is not an accurate representation of relationships. this was the awkward pre-relationship stage. please talk to your date partner. Communication is GOOD promise.


End file.
